Valentine's Day Wish
by Mr. KP
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Tails still hasn't come back from Soleanna...leaving a heartbroken Cream to wonder if he can still make here Valentine's Day wish come true. Cream's POV, TailsxCream


He promised he'd be back…

I'm sorry, I should explain more. You see, about 3 months ago, Sonic and Tails went to a place called Soleanna to see the Princess. It was about the end of December when they left, and I remember me and Tails having a conversation the day he left…

_Tails was in his small bedroom, packing some small gadgets that he planned to bring along when I came in. He heard me, but continued packing._

"_Good morning, Cream! Don't worry; I'll bring you back a souvenir or something!"_

_That wasn't what I was worried about, though. I sat on his bed and looked at him with a sad face._

_He noticed immediately. "Cream, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_You said that there's a possibility that Eggman could show up in Soleanna, right?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_And…if that happens, it'll take you longer to get home…"_

"_It happens sometimes, and we can't help it. But so what if that happens?"_

_I looked at him again, my eyes beginning to tear up._

"_Don't you remember what you promised me last year?"_

_Tails bit his lip, then took a seat next to me on his bed, halting any packing he was doing._

"_That Valentine's Day thing, right?"_

_I slowly nodded. He put his arm around me…I really liked it when he did that…_

"_Cream, you know me, right? I don't break promises, and I never will. Look at me. I promise that I'll be back before Valentine's Day, okay?"_

_He gently wiped a tear from my eye. I smiled briefly, but it fell back into a frown._

"_How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"_

_Tails bit his lip again, before leaning over and quickly giving my forehead a tiny kiss. He blushed just as badly as I did._

"_There, that's my promise. I…I have to go, but I promise I'll be back! Don't worry about it!" he told me as he gathered up his things and rushed out of the room._

_I followed him outside, and watched as he carefully locked his door._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye, Cream…"_

_I cut him off by throwing my arms around him, not wanting to let go anytime soon. He slowly returned it._

"_I promise I'll be back…I promise I'll be back." He slowly whispered into my large ears._

_He pulled away and waved to me one last time before heading to his runway to start up his plane. I waved back and slowly walked away…_

That was 3 months ago…and now it's Valentine's Day, and it's already nighttime…he didn't make it. All I'd been doing the whole day was sitting on my bed and looking out my window, hoping to see the X-Tornado or him or anything, really. No such luck…

I couldn't help myself as tears began to flow from my eyes and I slowly started to whimper. He knew how important this day was, why couldn't he have made it?

I heard a couple knocks on my door behind me. Probably my Mother trying to comfort me and tell me that everything would be okay. I had explained to my Mother about the bet with Tails, and not only did she not mind, but was probably just as sad as I was that he didn't show up.

I slowly staggered to the door and opened it, seeing my Mother there, as I'd expected.

"Honey…" she said as I buried myself in her arms.

"He said he'd be here, Mommy…he promised!" I sniffled to her.

"I know, but he has to stop Eggman, and he doesn't have time to come home…I know how important this was to you, though, and I'm so sorry." She calmly explained as she kissed my cheek...

* * *

I couldn't do anything but cry…so my Mother sent me to bed a little early, hoping that I would sleep it off.

I was asleep for a little bit, but I woke up and saw that it was 11:30. As soon as I woke up, I began to think about Tails, and I started to cry all over again.

"I wish you were here Tails…" I whispered gently to my pillow.

"Well then, I'm happy to make your wish come true."

I opened my eyes in shock, and then quickly turned over in my bed to see Tails standing there with his arms innocently behind his back.

"It's still Valentine's Day…I'm a little late, but I made it!" he chuckled.

It was like a rainbow had just completely gone through my mind, making all my bad feelings go away. I leapt out of bed and into his chest, his arms not leaving from where they were. .

Still crying a bit, I whispered into his shoulder. "You made it…you kept your promise…I don't care how late it is…"

He laughed and I did too. We both stayed in the embrace for a little bit before I sat down on my bed.

"Now, I know I promised you a souvenir, so here ya go!" he said, pulling one arm from behind his back to reveal what looked like a snow globe with a little town in it, until I realized that it was full of water, with the town inside the water!

"Soleanna is called the "City of Water", and they had this on sale, so I thought you might like it." He said, beginning to blush a bit.

I giggled and looked at him, taking the globe from his hand. "Like it? I love it! I'm so happy that you brought me something!" I squealed, unable to contain my joy.

As I was looking down at the globe, he pulled his other arm from behind his back to reveal a nice bouquet of my favorite flowers, which were daisies.

I gasped again and quickly seized them, putting the globe down next to me. "Tails, they're beautiful! How did you know that I liked daisies?"

He laughed and rubbed his nose. "I paid attention to those flower crowns you made me…they were only made of one flower!"

I couldn't believe it…what nice gifts! I set the flowers down next to the globe. It was like Christmas all over again! Well, except for one thing…

"Tails, do you-"

He cut me off. "Y-yeah, I remember…"

He sat next to me and cleared his throat, obviously a little nervous. I was too…

But he'd been so nice…I wouldn't make him do something he didn't want to.

"Tails, it's okay…you've done more than enough."

He smiled and took my hand. "N-no…I want to do this!" he said, blushing very badly now. I giggled.

"Okay…I'm glad!"

He smiled before swallowing again. He then leaned over very quickly and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

He was sweating now, and he was brighter than Knuckles as he put his hand behind his head, rubbing it.

"T-there…all done! W-well, I gotta go now! It's been a long 3 months and I should get some slee-woah!"

He cried out as I hugged him with all my might. I never wanted to let him go now…he was now more than just my friend.

Do you see now? Last Valentine's Day, He and Sonic had made a bet that they would get me and Amy the same gift. Sonic, shockingly, gave Amy her first kiss and first boyfriend. Tails was supposed to do the same, but he just gave me a hug and said, "I promise that next year, it'll happen!" I was upset, because I'd liked Tails for quite a while at that point, and a year was so long…but it was well worth the wait.

I let go and he quickly stood up, tripping over his own feet on his way to the door. I followed him. As he went to leave, I snuck a kiss in on his cheek.

"I…I love you, Tails!" I said, meaning every single word.

He stopped opening the door and kissed me on the nose.

"I, um, love you too, Cream…"

He softly rubbed my nose with his, and quickly closed the door and ran down the stairs of my house. I really hope he didn't wake Mother…

I quickly ran to my window and opened it, watching him as he closed the front door and slipped the spare key back under our "WELCOME" mat.

As I'd hoped, he looked at me in the window and waved. I waved, then, copying something I'd seen Amy do, I kissed my palm and softly blew on my hand, making it look like I was blowing a kiss at him. He acted like he caught it, and pressed his hand to his heart, looking right at me. He continued to look at me until he was over the hill and out of sight.

I closed my window and curled up into my blankets, still not grasping the whole idea of what just happened. All I did was mutter the same thing until I fell asleep:

"I love you Miles Prower…"


End file.
